The present invention relates to a nasal irrigator, and more particularly to a nasal irrigator that can be easily operated to switch between a closed and an open state to disable and enable, respectively, a supply of saline from the nasal irrigator to wash a patient's nostril.
A nasal irrigator referred to herein generally includes a container for containing an amount of saline and a plug for extending into a patient's nostril. By squeezing the container, saline in the container could be supplied into the patient's nostril via the plug in order to wash the nostril.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective and partially vertical sectional views, respectively, of a conventional nasal irrigator. As shown, the conventional nasal irrigator mainly includes a container 1 for containing an amount of saline. The container 1 is provided at a top with an upper cap 11 having an air vent 12, and at a bottom with a conduit 13 extended downward and then inclined upward by a suitable distance. A lower cap 2 is connected to a free end of the conduit 13 and has a curved surface to define a substantially spherical recess 21 into which a spherical valve 3 is movably fitted. An opening 22 is formed on the curved surface of the lower cap 2 at a lower portion thereof to communicate the conduit 13 with the spherical recess 21. The spherical valve 3 includes a forward extended tube 31 and a central passage 32 axially extending through the tube 31 and passing through a center of the spherical valve 3 to end at a rear end of the spherical valve 3 facing the spherical recess 21. A plug 4 is put around a front part of the tube 31 and has a shape suitable for inserting into a patient's nostril. The plug 4 has a tapered hole 41 axially extended at a central portion of the plug 4 for receiving the tube 31 therein and communicating with the central passage 32 of the spherical valve 3.
To use the conventional nasal irrigator of FIG. 1, the plug 4 and accordingly the tube 31 received therein are pulled upward relative to the conduit 13, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the spherical valve 3 turns in the spherical recess 21 to allow the tapered hole 41 and the central passage 32 to align with the opening 22 on the curved surface of the lower cap 2. At this point, saline contained in the container 1 is allowed to flow from the container 1 to sequentially pass through the conduit 13, the opening 22, the central passage 32, and the tapered hole 41 into the patient's nostril to wash the same.
And, when the conventional nasal irrigator of FIG. 1 is not in use, the plug 4 and accordingly the tube 31 received therein are pushed downward relative to the conduit 13, as shown in FIG. 3, so that the spherical valve 3 turns in the spherical recess 21 and the tapered hole 41 and the central passage 32 no longer align with the opening 22. At this point, the opening 22 is closed and the saline in the container 1 could not flow from the conduit 13 to the plug 4 and into the patient's nostril via the opening 22, the central passage 32 and the tapered hole 41.
The following are some of the disadvantages of the above-described conventional nasal irrigator:
1. The spherical valve 3 and the spherical recess 21 of the lower cap 2 must be associated with each other in a tight fit relation to avoid leakage of saline from any clearance between them. These two parts must therefore be manufactured with very high precision and accuracy and accordingly at very high cost. PA1 2. When the spherical valve 3 is tightly fitted in the spherical recess 21, it is not easy to turn the spherical valve 3 with only one hand. And, it is, of course, very inconvenient to operate the nasal irrigator by holding the container 1 with one hand and pulling or pushing the tube 31 and the plug 4 with another in order to turn the spherical valve 3 relative to the spherical recess 21. PA1 3. Moreover, a considerable force is needed to pull or push the tube 31 and the plug 4 in order to turn the spherical valve 3 tightly fitted in the curved lower cap 2. As a result, the curved lower cap 2 and the conduit 13 tend to become worn and separate from each other easily. This would undesirably shorten the usable life of the nasal irrigator. PA1 4. There is not any particular means provided to secure the plug 4 to the tube 31, and the plug 4 tends to separate from the tube 31 while the nasal irrigator is in use that would cause inconvenience in the use of the nasal irrigator.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved nasal irrigator to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional nasal irrigator.